1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a flexible touch screen panel and a flexible display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's instruction by selecting instruction contents displayed on a screen of an image display device, or the like, with a human's hand or an object. The touch screen panel is provided on a front surface of the image display device to convert a contact position directly contacted by the human hand or the object into an electric signal. Therefore, the instruction contents selected at the contact position is recognized as an input signal. Since the touch screen panel may be substituted for a separate input device, e.g., a keyboard or a mouse, application fields thereof have been gradually extended.
For example, the touch screen panel may be implemented as a resistive type touch screen panel, a photosensitive type touch screen panel, a capacitive type touch screen panel, and the like. For example, the capacitive type touch screen panel senses a change in capacitance between a conductive sensing pattern and neighboring sensing patterns (or a ground electrode), when a human hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel, thereby converting a contact position into an electric signal.
The touch screen panel may be attached to an outer surface of the image display device, e.g., a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting diode display device. Therefore, the touch screen panel may require high transparency and low thickness. In addition, a touch screen panel attached to a flexible image display device may require high flexibility.